1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical outlet structure, especially to an electrical outlet structure that has multiple outlets.
2. Description of Related Art
Many kinds of electrical equipment, such as liquid crystal displays, electric razors or mobile phones, need to be connected to a transformer in order to regulate input voltage and transfer alternating current to direct current. Different kinds of electrical equipment often require different types of transformers, and the volumes and shapes of these transformers are also usually different. When a transformer with large dimensions is plugged into an outlet structure with multiple outlets, the transformer often covers neighboring outlets of the outlet structure, so that other electrical equipment cannot be plugged into the outlets covered by the transformer.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above can be improved, and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement.